The measurement of Tie of paramagnetic ions in aqueous solution is being carried out in a low-field DNP-enhanced NMR device. The water proton DNP enhancement is measured as a function of electron Zeeman pump power. From this data, Tie of the paramagnetic ions is calculated. VO2+, Mn2+, and Gd3+are among the ions being studied. The instrument now is operational at low Zeeman pump power, and we are developing a high-power amplifier to extend the range of observable T1e T2e values.